Monotonic Allurement of Stars
by Labores Solis
Summary: A lonely goddess has fallen from above, from the mighty monotonic allurement of stars. How does she know the headmaster so well? The important question is: Who is she? And is she friend or fore? Full summary inside!
1. Prologue of MAS

_**Lunar's Note: **_Okay, first thing, I want to dedicate this story to Lizzy (Elizabeth Bennett) 'cause without her I wouldn't know what to name this fanfic…or if I even should write it at all. So give her a round of claps, ladies and gentlemen! ;)

Second thing, I have already written the next seven or so chapters after this, so be ready for a whole lot of updates (not all at once though).

And lastly, the chapters that I've written so far are all 1 ½ to 2 pages. It's just how I may write the whole entire story. But I don't want to bore you all with this note. So please do stop reading this and go read the story!!

Also sorry for this chapter being so short...it's the prologue, so you'll live. ;)

-x-x-x-

_**Full Summary of Monotonic Allurement of Stars:**_ A lonely goddess has fallen from above, from the mighty monotonic allurement of stars. How does she know the headmaster so well? And why was she covered with blood when she first arrived? Plus, why does she have a baby with her? Strange miracles seem to happen everywhere she goes, whenever trouble happens. The important question is: Who is she? And is she friend or fore?

-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective owners.  
"………" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Monotonic Allurement of Stars**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Prologue of Monotonic Allurement of Stars  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A lone figure walked through the halls of Hogwarts. A staff by her side with a slightly broken crown on her head and what might have been two gigantic pure white wings (covered with blood now); red blood seeped through what use to be a delicate white dress, as her heels clicked on the cold pavement tiles of the school. The lone figure carried a sleeping child, that didn't even look older than two months. A vibrantly aura was surrounding both figures alone, a bright shining, one of those pure hearted.

The figure clearly knew where she was, as she was walking in many twists and turns. Arriving at two giant doors, she stopped walking. With the butt of her staff, she roughly pushed opened the doors revealing a giant hall with four tables and one in the immediate front. As if to protect the child from the many pondering eyes that came fourth, through the doors, she held her staff along diagonally in front of her as she solemnly walked in between the four brass long tables inside of the hall.

A blood trail followed the woman, occasionally feathers fell off the wings. Many young students screamed as they saw the blood. They did not know what to make of the woman or who she was. Many older students had their wands out and ready with a spell if needed to be called on the woman if she was an attacker. One thing was sure; no one knew why the woman was there or how she got past the wards that the Headmaster had designed for their school.

As the woman arrived at the front, she suddenly stopped walking as if to allow the Headmaster to examine her or something. Was this some type of prank played by the teachers or something? Many thoughts of that sort went through the students of Hogwarts. The Headmaster wasn't even aware of anything happening, all he had was a shocked look on his face as if he recognized the woman up close with his wand arm slowly lowering.

Maybe he knows her? That thought ran in the head of a certain fifth year student.

"It can not be…" The Headmaster softly mumbled to himself, stroking his long white beard, his wand gone and put away.

"Ah, but it is Albus," A soft voice rung around the room. Not one soul knew who the voice belonged to but the one thing they knew was that, the boys seemed enchanted by the woman's voice while the girls glared with envy in their veins and blood.

"It has been so long, my friend." The Headmaster exclaimed, gently hugging the woman being careful of the child in the arms of the woman.

"It certainly has. But atlas, we can not talk too much. Do you have a school nurse, perhaps?" The female gently asked smiling towards the Headmaster, but the Headmaster saw through her disguise, her smile did not reach her eyes meaning something was wrong.

Blood on her dress and wings is one thing, he could live with it, he has seen her come and gone with blood on her before that did not bother him one bit. Maybe towards the students it has, she has never once done anything, absurd as this.

"Pomphey dear, you are needed." The Headmaster gestured towards a woman who came to them immediately, already pushing the female out of the room, being careful of her wings.

As soon as Madame Pomphey escorted (more like pushed) the female out of the room with the Headmaster following them, chatter amongst the students broke out. Everyone was curious to who the woman was especially the baby. And why she had blood all over her. Although some thought she was related to the Headmaster, by how close they were and how her hair rivaled the Headmaster's hair. No one knew for sure her identity though.

-x-x-x-

So what do you all think? Was it any good? I need to know now, so I can revise the first seven chapters after this to make it even better. Although, I don't think you all would want me to endure such pain, right? (*pouts*) Please don't. Haha, I'm kidding. But please do review and tell me what you think.


	2. Ch 1: Just a Dream

_**Lunar's Note:**_ Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I promise you, all of your questions, will be answered later on into the story. Funny story…I planned the story and everything…BUT the chapters' names; so what I'll do is name the chapters after different songs, that probably might go along with the chapter or not. Want to request a song's title for a chapter? Then tell me. I'm all ears.

-x-x-x-

_**Full Summary of Monotonic Allurement of Stars:**_ A lonely goddess has fallen from above, from the mighty monotonic allurement of stars. How does she know the headmaster so well? And why was she covered with blood when she first arrived? Plus, why does she have a baby with her? Strange miracles seem to happen everywhere she goes, whenever trouble happens. The important question is: Who is she? And is she friend or fore?

-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective owners.  
"………" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Monotonic Allurement of Stars**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 1: Just a Dream  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It has been a day since the mysterious female came to Hogwarts. Everyone was talking about her; all other subjects were ignored unless it had to do about what type of time tables they had.

At a certain part of a table, seated by students with cloaks with red lining on them, a conversation was being held by the infamous Golden Trio.

"I wonder who the girl was." Ron Weasley voiced his opinion.

"I don't know, but it must have been some close relative of Dumbledore's of course. I mean, they looked so close." Hermione Granger said.

"Who knows?" Harry Potter voiced his opinion as well.

Four certain females looked upon the Golden Trio in pity. Two of whom were Hufflepuffs; one a Slytherin and another was a Gryffindor.

Each female looked upon each other at the same time, and nodded. Now was not the time to reveal themselves, soon though it would be. They will all vow (even though one would be forced) to the mysterious female to protect her from harm.

The other houses weren't much help either; all from the latest gossipers of Hogwarts to those who kept silent only amongst themselves. No one could keep their mind off of the mysterious female. It was like she was the reason of their living. They just didn't know or even realize how right they were.

No one didn't even notice four students gather in a dark-shaded area in the corner of the Great Hall, where they disappeared.

* * *

"They are so funny, aren't they _Ira_?" A Hufflepuff student giggled, with her hand over her mouth, as she stood with the three other females in a corner covered by the shadow wall, that another put up to allow themselves to become invisible to the keen and watchful eyes that wondered towards them.

"Of course, they are. Terrans are always funny," A chilled voiced said beside them coming from the only Slytherin student in the group, with her hands in an x-position over her chest.

"Oh hush, _Kyuu_. No one asked you;_ Yu_ only asked _Ira_." A voice inputted, belonging to the only Gryffindor student in the group.

"I'm just giving my opinion, _Shi_! What does my opinion not matter—" A shout interrupted them, "Enough! Both of you; you two better get your acts together before we vow to protect the new mistress." A strong guided voice said. "Now apologize, the both of you to _Yu_!" The voice commanded.

"Sorry, _Yu…_" Both females muttered, with _Yu_ nodding.

"Good. You're lucky that we can not be seen or heard by Terran's. It would ruin our cover," The voice growled out.

"But _Ira_!—" _Ira_ started to growl more. "_Kyuu_, I said that is enough! You are starting to act more like a Slytherin each and every day! You vowed to us, to our leader, that we wouldn't allow these house rivalries' to come between us. And you are currently breaking it! What would our leader think? Huh?" _Ira_ shouted, her eyes betraying her feelings, as from the hurt that _Kyuu_ was causing to the group.

_Kyuu_ looked ashamed of herself as she rested her eyes onto the ground. "I am sorry." was her apology. "Apology, accepted. Just don't let it happen again." _Ira_ said keeping a close eye on her house table as was the others.

"Such democracy and foolishness, these papers come up with. Don't you agree?" _Kyuu_ said, staring straight down at a wrinkled and shriveled up with bold print saying, "Daily Prophet" paper thrown down by a nearby Ravenclaw student.

"They're not that bad—!" _Yu_ protested. "_Yu_, you honestly believe this stuff? Really?" _Shi_ said, looking disbelievingly at _Yu_. "Well of course not—maybe—no—yes. Okay, yes, I do." _Yu_ panicked out.

"You're far too innocent for your own damn good, _Yu._ Stay adorable and innocent, alright?" _Kyuu_ smirked out, causing _Yu_ to blush.

"Now, now hush. It's time to get back to business. We know that the female that came, was indeed our mistress. But how shall we approach her is the question." _Ira_ asked, in a royal voice that meant business. With that said, the four females gathered in the shadow of the Great Hall, started planning.

* * *

"This simply can not go on any longer, Severus. It seems like the students are more interested in this female than their own time tables!" Professor McGonagall whispered viciously towards her colleague, Professor Snape, two days after the female arrived.

"What do you expect me to do? Make sure our dear beloved headmaster squeals about that ratcheted brat? Who not only bypassed his wards but was able to sneak in with not one student or teacher being aware of it?" Professor Snape snapped.

McGonagall's lips went into a tight lock. "You do realize Severus, that with this nonsense going about, about whom this female is it'll probably go along through days to weeks to come! Not one single student will bother with their class!" McGonagall complained.

"Correction, _your_ class; I will make sure every student in my class, pays attention," Snape sneered out. McGonagall only glared at Snape in response.

"What cat got your tongue?" Snape remarked inside he was enjoying the fact, that McGonagall looked ready to kill him.

"Honestly Severus, sometimes I do not know why I even bother to talk to you," McGonagall replied, "As do I, as do I, Minerva." Snape smirked out. And with that being said, McGonagall huffed and turned around to talk to both Professor Flitwick and Hagrid.

* * *

"Tomorrow we will go with the processing, correct?" _Ira _asked, looking around the four-female member group that stood outside of the Great Hall.

"Correct!" The three females' responded._ Ira_ nodded, "Good, time to split up." Walking forward as she entered the Great Hall with _Yu_ while _Shi _and _Kyuu _took up the rear and separated to their respective house tables.

-x-x-x-x-

So what do you all think? It may seem confusing with four mysterious girls, all their names being italics (meaning that isn't their real names). Just bare with me okay? I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. By the way, just so you all know, I won't update everyday with these chapters that I've already written. So you'll probably have to wait maybe every three or so days for updates.


	3. Ch 2: What Hurts the Most

_**Lunar's Note:**_ Ah, just so you all know this chapter's song title, is the version of Rascal Flatts and not Cascada. Thank you. Now as some of you may have noticed, I decided to put this story in the Harry Potter section. That is because, I am testing something out. I may end up just leaving this story in the Harry Potter section, depending on how many readers are interested rather putting it in the new crossover section.

Also, for all fans of the latest movie of Star Trek and Star Trek alone, my lovely friend Lizzy (Elizabeth Bennett) has written an SM x-over with it. A very elegant story called, _Illogical Choices_. **Story id=5074882. **Check it out.

-x-x-x-

_**Full Summary of Monotonic Allurement of Stars:**_ A lonely goddess has fallen from above, from the mighty monotonic allurement of stars. How does she know the headmaster so well? And why was she covered with blood when she first arrived? Plus, why does she have a baby with her? Strange miracles seem to happen everywhere she goes, whenever trouble happens. The important question is: Who is she? And is she friend or fore?

-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective owners.  
"………" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Monotonic Allurement of Stars**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 2: What Hurts the Most  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three days had passed since the female entered the hospital wing. She of course, insisted on holding the baby while treatment was taken place so that was why her treatment was slow. The female did not let the baby out of her sight for a second, even when she was asleep! It was like the baby was apart of her, she knew everything that the baby was doing.

The curiosity killed the students, as the Headmaster had not told anyone anything about the female. She had received, many of many visitors during her stay in the hospital wing; none whom she saw, as Madam Pomphey had forbidden anyone to dare visit her besides the Headmaster, himself.

There were many nicknames for her; some were calling her, Angel while others called her Goddess. The most popular one though was Goddess. Many girls might not have admitted it, but everyone thought of the female has a goddess, even though they only saw the female when she was covered all over with blood.

The female grew bored of the white walls and the keen-looking portraits who looked at her with such fierce and angriness in their eyes whenever she did something wrong. Was it her fault that she wanted to walk? She honestly didn't think so, but apparently it was.

She huffed to herself, as she looked upon the baby with sorrow in her eyes, as the baby's eyes gazed upon the room, giggling in sight of the portraits as if finding them amusing. "So innocent, yet venerable at the same time, young one," The female commented, allowing the baby to suck on her index finger. The baby's eyes finally met the female's eyes straight on. Such sorrow and silence is met in her eyes…why? Why must it be her? The female thought to herself.

The baby that she was holding would become great and powerful when time needed her to be. Never will she have a normal childhood. Never will she experience the cheerful and joyous moments of a child like she should be. Her memories will be held with sorrow and death. She shall experience silence as one would overcome with the grief of lost loved ones. Her eyes will never be innocent, not now or ever.

The baby will be powerful indeed, and the female promised herself silently that she will protect the baby with her life. The baby was the only one that she had now. And she would be damned, if anyone ever thought about hurting the baby. As the female fixed the baby upon her body to allow her to sleep, the baby started to make a fuss.

"Calm down, my love; you need to sleep." The female whispered softly, rubbing the baby's back. As she did this, she did notice a shining mark appear on the baby's forehead emitting a soft aura.

Soon soft snores met the female. Smiling softly to herself, she looked upon the hospital wing. No one was present at the time besides herself and the baby. As it should be, the female thought to herself.

"Innocent children shall soon meet us. Will we be able to protect them as our friends have protected us, young one?" The female asked, the sleeping baby softly. "Will they be able to overcome their fears and hatred to accept us as we are?" The female asked no one in particular as she gazed behind her on the bright sun that was blazing upon her and the baby, her wings were long gone by now, but she still wore the blood-stained dressed; the broken crown was on the table next to her bed. The staff was no where to be seen.

"They will and you know it." A gentle voice said from the hospital wing's entrance. The female gasped and turned towards it, "Do not scare me like that Albus! You and I both know I could have easily killed you on the spot. I assure you, I will not protect this school if you end up dead by scaring me!" The female growled out, her eyes flashing into a darker tone.

"Ah, but you are so easily scared." The Headmaster chuckled out, his eyes twinkling in the amusement of the frightened female. "You would be too, if you have faced the many hardships that I have faced and come across," At seeing the Headmaster about to protest, the female cut him off. "That two-timing snake does not count. He may be known as the Dark Lord, and may seem as your equal, but he is nothing compared to whom I have fought and conquered." The female spat out.

"Now my dear, do not be hasty. You are here, under the many protections of Hogwarts. I assure you greatly; you are protected and shall be protected while you are under the many wards of Hogwarts." The serious tone that the Headmaster used made the female think twice at replying.

"I may be protected by the wards of this school, Albus; but I am very capable of protecting myself and my baby," The female said, her tone turning into a dark one with every word she spoke.

"The baby—it is your child then?" The Headmaster asked in a shock voice.

"My baby—" (The female looked like she was forcing a laugh) "Albus, you must be joking. I may sound old, but I am still seventeen. I am certainly too young to have a child."

"Ah, but did you not tell me that you are older than you seem?" The Headmaster asked. "You know me too well, that it scares me Albus. My friends would have certainly enjoyed meeting you." As the female said this, her voice started to crack up, "It is a shame that—that they have died," Tears started to stroll down the female's pale skin face.

"Are you all right, dear?" The Headmaster asked, the female nodded, slowly taking her hand and wiping her face from any insisting tears strolling down it. "I am not one to show emotions in front of people, Albus. It is certainly a rarity for me to be crying like this in front of you of all people." The female silently joked out.

"Then I am honored, but unfortunately it is now time for serious business." The Headmaster said.

"Serious business—what ever do you mean by that, Albus? I can not simply guess." The female said her eyes shining ever so brightly just like the sun outside.

"As, Headmaster of this school, you know I deal with many things happening in this school – whether it involves fighting between two students or even if a parent wants their child taken out of Hogwarts," At this the female grumbled out, "Why ever would they want to?" But the Headmaster simply continued on as if ignoring the female. "For the past three days, I have received an extraordinary amount of owls, concerning you and the child. Many parents are asking how it is possible for you to enter Hogwarts when there are wards protecting people to apparate inside. And why, I have yet to report you to the Ministry."

The female suddenly straightened up, the baby still resting soundly in the arms of the female.

"And what have you told them?" The female asked.

"Nothing—simply nothing, I am not replying to them until I can get an answer from you. What is it, that you want me to tell them? How am I to explain to the students, how you were even allowed to enter the school?" The Headmaster asked his voice held no joking matter.

-x-x-x-x-

Another chapter about the lonely female and her baby, so what do you all think? Things are starting to get heated up. I wonder how the female will respond to the Headmaster with his question. What will she say? And do for that matter? Oh! Questions build up through your pondering minds, I bet! But tune in to the next chapter of MAS to find out! Don't forget to review by the way.


	4. Ch 3: Fantasy

_**Lunar's Note:**_ Most of you—more like all of you have asked numerous of questions or suggested on who the female is, who the baby is and even the four females! I'm impressed by all the suggestions, I am. But the question is will you all be able to handle the truth when the revealing comes out? *Giggles* Also, I've moved this story into the crossover section…again. Yeah one chapter in the HP section…didn't really turn out so well. (I'm getting tired of moving it, so I'll just stick it here and hope for the best. xD See how nice I am?)

-x-x-x-

_**Full Summary of Monotonic Allurement of Stars:**_ A lonely goddess has fallen from above, from the mighty monotonic allurement of stars. How does she know the headmaster so well? And why was she covered with blood when she first arrived? Plus, why does she have a baby with her? Strange miracles seem to happen everywhere she goes, whenever trouble happens. The important question is: Who is she? And is she friend or fore?

-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective owners.  
"………" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Monotonic Allurement of Stars**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 3: Fantasy  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Isn't it strange, how the teachers won't say anything about the female?" Susan Bones asked her friend, Hannah Abbott waiting in a group of Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs for their next class. Before Hannah could answer, someone voiced out their opinion behind her, "It is, rather strange. I mean, didn't it look like she was the Headmaster's relative?" Turning around, they saw it was Hermione who asked, with two of her friends behind her, Harry and Ron.

"Yeah it did," Hannah replied, wondering why the Golden Trio, themselves would be eavesdropping on a Hufflepuff conversation.

"Sorry to intrude. We tried to get her to stop…" Ron trailed off as he got hit in the head by Hermione, causing the two girls to giggle; nearby, in a farther spot away from the group, but yet still apart of it stood, _Ira_, _Yu_ and _Shi_.

"You know, rumors are spreading like wild fire around the school about our new mis—" _Ira _suddenly slapped her hand over _Shi's_ mouth, causing nearby standers to look at them strangely with _Ira _nervously giggling. "She has a bad mouth, didn't want her to start, really," _Ira_ nervously explained to them, all the bystanders could do was shrug and turn back to their own conversations.

_Ira _glared at _Shi_. "Be quiet! You do not know who is listening, _Shi_," _Shi_ bowed her head in silence, "Sorry," _Shi_ awkwardly apologized.

"At least, when you talk about our 'who-know-what', say her codename," _Ira_ said. "She has her own codename?" _Yu_ asked out, confused. "Yes, she does, _Yu_. It's Megami,"_ Ira_ explained.

"Megami…isn't that the Japanese word for goddess, right?" _Shi_ looked at _Ira_ in explanation who nodded. "It suits her,"_ Yu_ commented softly. "Continue on what you were saying, _Shi_ please." _Ira _whispered out, looking behind her to see if the teacher (Professor McGonagall) arrived yet, she hadn't.

"More and more rumors are going about, _Ira_. Most of them were good and some were not, _Kyuu _told me in our last class together, to be on a look out and watch the Slytherins. They are planning something, something that could easily destroy our whole entire mission by protecting our new mi—megami." _Shi _quickly reworded her sentence.

"This is bad than." _Yu _said, _Shi _nodded; _Yu_ had a look in her eyes meaning determination; she may seem like the weakest link amongst the group, but when she was ready she would be a soldier.

"We will have to keep a close eye on them. _Shi_, seeing how you are a Gryffindor and mostly are in their classes with _Kyuu_, I need you both to—" _Ira_ couldn't finish her sentence because that was the time when Professor McGonagall arrived and unlocked the door, leading the class inside.

As McGonagall waved her wand, getting the room ready for class, as the class sat down; _Ira _silently passed a note to _Shi_, who sat behind both _Ira_ and_ Yu_. _Shi_ silently, while watching McGonagall at the corner of her eye, opened the note.

**I need you both to keep a close eye on the Slytherins. Report any thing suspicious. We can not let any harm come to our new megami.**

_Shi_ quickly and silently as possible wrote back.

**We're on it.**

And then quietly gave it back to _Ira_ who nodded. Neither female noticed the five wondering eyes noticing their exchange. And if they did, neither commented on it, as the beginning of class had started.

* * *

Professor McGonagall sighed. As she rubbed her forehead, one class down, a whole lot more to go.

She had been late to her second period class, as were the rest of the teachers, since the Headmaster had called an emergency staff meeting.

_Bless that old man's heart,_ McGonagall thought. It would seem that the Headmaster knew the female. Finally some answers were starting to become answered! But sadly, he could not tell them the female's name or even where she came from! He didn't know the answers to those questions himself. Even when Severus had asked him about where the Merlin did she get those wings, he could not answer.

_Apparently, she's been holding out on him,_ McGonagall figured out, watching as the Ravenclaw and Slytherin second year students came bristling in and waiting for her to say something.

Standing up, McGonagall waved her wand towards the door to shut it.

"Please, open up your books, and start reading the first three chapters," McGonagall instructed, watching as many scrambled to get their books out. McGonagall silently huffed to herself, they should have been more prepared than this, she thought to herself.

"Ms. Devorie, 5 points from Ravenclaw. Now settle down and stop talking; the both of you!" McGonagall scolded the two Ravenclaws, causing the house members to glare at them and the Slytherins to snicker a bit.

"Quiet! All of you!" McGonagall shouted quickly standing up while giving a deathly look.

McGonagall swiftly turned towards her left, "10 points from Slytherin for your vile behavior comment, Mr. Isaac. Anymore students want to lose house points?" Seeing no more interruptions, McGonagall sat down at her desk. She sighed, the Headmaster better find out more about this female soon, or Merlin help us all hell will break loose, she thought to herself.

-x-x-x-x-

Do you all think I did McGonagall perspective well? Cause if not, then that would be embarrassing. Hopefully, you all will start getting more point of views for this story. It actually took me a long time to name all the chapters into song titles (although if you have suggestions, feel free to suggest! I don't mind changing them at last minute). Now don't forget to review and tell me what you all think!!


	5. Ch 4: Reveal

_**Lunar's Note:**_ Ah, I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this story. At first, I had some doubts seeing how barely anyone read, favored, reviewed, etc. it, but now it seems as if everyone is starting to enjoy it more and more and for that I am glad.

You all would not believe how much revision came about in this one chapter alone. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I had done writing and revising it.

Before I forget, I must say my thanks to a reviewer of mine, **SakurA** for suggesting some song titles. In which you will all see pretty soon. (: So enough of my babbling here is the next chapter of MAS!

-x-x-x-

_**Full Summary of Monotonic Allurement of Stars:**_ A lonely goddess has fallen from above, from the mighty monotonic allurement of stars. How does she know the headmaster so well? And why was she covered with blood when she first arrived? Plus, why does she have a baby with her? Strange miracles seem to happen everywhere she goes, whenever trouble happens. The important question is: Who is she? And is she friend or fore?

-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective owners.  
"………" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Monotonic Allurement of Stars**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 4: Reveal  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You do not tell them anything, as you are doing right now. Just make something up." The female voiced out. "—actually just tell them, I am a transfer student. An auror delivered me here. On the way, we were attacked, the auror died before I could get their name." The female wisely suggested.

"The ministry will never allow it." The Headmaster protested.

"Who said anything about it being an English auror?" The female smirked out knowing exactly what the Headmaster was talking about.

"Ah, do tell." The Headmaster said taking a seat on the bottom of the female's bed, feeling tired from standing up for so long.

"I am a current sixth—is it sixth for seventeen year olds?" The female asked, "It is usually seventh," Was the Headmaster's reply. "Ah, then things would be messed than having only one year to stay here and protect…" The female trailed off, smirking slightly at the Headmaster, "We will make an exception then," The Headmaster replied, the female nodding. "Now as I was saying, I am a current fifth year transfer—" Dumbledore nodded at this as if he was accepting it, "—from the Majikku School for Witches and Wizards in Japan although I was originally a seventh year, but since of an attack on the school, I was transferred here by the headmistress herself, feeling that I should come to this school, I did what I was told, not asking any questions," That was what the female said as she saw the confused look on Dumbledore's face, "I was to come here to Hogwarts with everyone else on the train; they arrive by train, right?" The female asked, with the Headmaster nodding to her question.

"—I was suppose to arrive by train, but we were running late, courtesy of me, as I use to run late and I had preferred to sleep in a bit, as I was dead tired, seeing how I had a late night. The auror that was supposed to deliver me was a male, and he was mad at me, when I had caused us to miss the train. So what he did was take us to a close apparating place, but while there before we could even apparate towards Hogsmeade, we were ambushed by some death eaters—"

"And you were obviously the only one who survived the attack. Am I correct?" The Headmaster asked out, interrupting the female.

"You are always one to have me figured out so quickly, Albus." The female laughed out, being careful of the baby in her hands.

"But what am I was supposed to call you? How are you to explain the child and most importantly your wings?" The Headmaster asked.

"Is this a game of twenty questions?" The female silently chuckled out, that you would have to be close to her to have heard it. At seeing the Headmaster's confused look; she quietly explained to him, that it was a muggle game often played between two or more people, to find out more information about each other.

"As that explanation is finished, I will answer your questions. You may call me, Serenity Cosmos Star; I am commonly referred to Cosmos sometimes though, as the reason behind that will be told to you at later date, Albus. The child with me, is my sister's daughter," The female clearly was lying through her teeth, as she had gritted her teeth together when she said this, "Hotaru Yin Star, she was adopted under my last name, yes Albus, my entire family has different last names, ranging from Moon to Star to even Tsukino, but that explanation is for later. Now those that are adopted by us usually have that specific family member's last name," The female now known as Serenity explained, seeing the Headmaster about to interrupt her.

"My sister unfortunately was killed in a muggle car accident, as was Hotaru's father, whose name escapes me sadly. I was the only one allowed to adopt her, as stated in my sister's will, seeing how neither of my parents is still alive today. And my sister did not trust our other relatives as much as she did me. The court issued a special custody for me, I was allowed to adopt Hotaru, but they clearly stated if I did not treat as my own, or did not treat her like my mine…, I—I would be put in a prison cell and baby Hotaru would long be taken from me." Serenity sighed out, as if she could not believe the court would truly say that to her. In all ends, it felt like Serenity planned this all out, in just one night or—maybe she was telling the truth who really knows: only she does, of course.

"And what of the wings, my dear, what am I suppose to tell the parents about that?" The Headmaster asked, clearly amused by Serenity's background story.

"Tell them, it was just a charm. Just tell them something Albus! I am not someone to have all the answers!" Serenity by now was becoming frustrated with answering all the questions.

The Headmaster loudly sighed and nodded his head, "I am truly sorry to have disturbed you with all this, your high—" Serenity quickly interrupted him. "Don't even think about calling me that around here! You do not know if there are any eavesdroppers! And I'd be damned if anyone called me that here. I am a student now. Do not give me that look, Albus. I have chosen my faith as the stars have chosen their positions in the many lights eras of the universe." Serenity explained, her silver-blue eyes turning into a darker shade by each breath she took.

"If that is truly what you desire than, your hi—excuse me, Serenity." The Headmaster stated, slowly standing up.

"Now if you excuse me, I have some owls to deliver," As the Headmaster was leaving, Serenity could swear that she heard him muttering, "Hmm…in times like these, I wish I still was carrying extra lemon drops…" At whatever he was muttering to himself, Serenity was clearly amusement at it, as her amusement was shown in her eyes. She wasn't entirely sure what he was muttering, but she still was amused by it nonetheless, it was actually quite funny to see the greatest wizard known amongst the wizarding world muttering to himself.

* * *

Serenity sighed to herself. It had been exactly forty-six hours since someone last visited her and that was the Headmaster who visited her, who was only just checking up on her. And Madam Pomphey didn't really count as a visitor seeing how she was the school's nurse.

During that time, she would sometimes call upon the powers of the Cosmos to ease her mind; to allow her to see if anything was amiss amongst the universe and if there ever was, she tried her best to contact any available senshi near the area. She never spoke more than five sentences before she closed the connection of the senshi, as to not waste her energy anymore than she needed to.

She sometimes wondered if the power of the Cosmos was truly powerful. Was it as powerful as everyone assumed it would be? Or was it all some type of sick joke? Did her senshi really sacrifice them selves for her just for nothing? Was she always going to be a monotone voice type of girl with no emotions now—only showing emotions whenever she wanted to?

Looking down at Hotaru, Serenity smiled softly to herself, she commented, "My firefly, you shall conquer the battles ahead of you. I know it. I will always protect you, I, ruler of the stars and universe, Sailor Cosmos, promise you. It will not be the other way around; I will make sure of it. You are far too innocent, to even become a senshi now." As she said this, a soft glow emitted off her forehead, blazing as she made the promise to protect the only senshi she had by her side with an equally purple glow was emitting off of Hotaru's forehead.

A slight shock went through Serenity as she finished the promise, the same for Hotaru, as Hotaru had waken up and started to cry.

"Shh, my sweet little one, you are safe with me," Serenity said, resting Hotaru on her chest, while rubbing her back. As she did this, she started to softly sing in an unknown language that was spoken over many millenniums ago.

Suddenly as if sensing someone in her presence, she stopped singing and sharply looked around the room.

"…Who is there? Show your self!" Serenity shouted, softly putting Hotaru down on the bed, waving her hand over her face to allow her to fall into a state of sleep. The Saturn ignesia on Hotaru's forehead was raging, "It is not time, young one," Serenity softly whispered kissing the ignesia than getting up, ignoring all of the injuries that she had. She would surely be damned if anyone even thought about intruding on her in the hospital wing.

-x-x-x-x-

So what do you all think? …Literally everyone was correct on the mysterious female and only one person was right about Baby Hotaru. So let's give a round of applause to **Shadowess 88**!! Congratulations! I wonder who _else_ will be able to think outside the box—I mean…more suggestions are welcome on who they think the four females are!

Also who or what does everyone think Serenity is sensing? A senshi maybe or maybe even a vile-eating youma? Who really knows (besides me of course)!? I want you all to tell me who or what you think she is sensing.


	6. Ch 5: Take a Bow

_**Lunar's Note:**_ I was originally going to name this chapter, Fallen Angel but then I realized, that Fallen Angel fitted more with the next chapter than this chapter, so I named this one, "Take a Bow". You'll soon see why! Thank you all for the lovely reviews and do hope that you enjoy this chapter.

-x-x-x-

_**Full Summary of Monotonic Allurement of Stars:**_ A lonely goddess has fallen from above, from the mighty monotonic allurement of stars. How does she know the headmaster so well? And why was she covered with blood when she first arrived? Plus, why does she have a baby with her? Strange miracles seem to happen everywhere she goes, whenever trouble happens. The important question is: Who is she? And is she friend or fore?

-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective owners.  
"………" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Monotonic Allurement of Stars**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 5: Take a Bow  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Albus Dumbledore sighed. It would seem that his friend has gotten into some deep trouble. He did not expect anything better from her though. Every time she came visiting him, she would always be in some sort of trouble. Or maybe even on the brick of death.

Honestly, it was nothing new to him for her to come here with blood on every inch of her body, but to come here with a baby and in front of the students and staffs; that basically changes everything.

"Selenity, where is the once young, carefree child you brought to me, so long ago," He sighed out, walking towards his office.

"Let us pray, that Merlin helps us all with her recovery," He muttered to himself, reaching his office as the stone goblin statue moved to reveal stairs.

Arriving at his desk, he sat down, smiling softly towards Fawkes and greeting in nod at the past headmasters portraits.

Gathering up some parchment and his feathered pen, he went to work on the letter to respond to all of the parents of the students that had any questions about his young friend.

* * *

_Dear Parents or Guardians,_

_I, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, am replying to all of your owls involving a certain female that has breached our wards. I must assure you all that your children are in safe hands._

_You see, on her way here towards Hogwarts, to become a transfer student in her fifth year from the Japanese school Majikku School for Witches and Wizards, with an auror by her side, they were both attacked by death eaters. The auror was an unknown male; alas the only survivor was the female. That was why the female had blood all over her, when she came through our school's great hall doors. The baby, you all heard of is simple the female's child, from adoption. In reality, the baby is the female's niece of her sister who passed not too long ago._

_We assure you all, if any threat came to harm your children, we would contact you all via owl post, to meet your children at Platform 9¾, to insure the safety of the young children. The female that has come to us, will not deliver any harm towards your loved ones. She is currently under our supervision, in the hospital wing, as she severed injuries from the attack._

_If any of you are still deeply concerned for your children(s) welfare, please do reply back. I will personally set up a meeting for you to meet with the young female. To assure you that she is no harm._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

* * *

Looking over what he wrote, he smiled. It seemed decent enough to send out. He copied the parchment on numerous of other parchments using a spell that he knew of. Once that was done, he sent them off with the many owls that the school had and even used some of the house elves to assure those that wanted to hand off his friend towards the Ministry.

Sighing, "Hopefully, no parents are deeply concerned. It would be unfortunate to get on Serenity's bad side…" He trailed off, just thinking about the many pranks that she pulled when she was younger. He mentally shivered.

Getting back up, he strolled towards his where he held his memories. Taking his wand, he put it to his head and allowed his last couple of days of memories come out and allowed them into the bowl of where he kept his Pevensie memories.

As he watched his past memories flow out, he sighed to himself.

_There has to be something missing…_, he thought to himself.

_There just has to be another reason on why she is so emotionless…_ Albus's thought trailed off, as he put his last two thoughts into the bowl.

Suddenly realization dunned on him. _That's it!_ He figured it out; he quickly turned around, walked around his office's library, gazing upon many hard-covered worn-out books.

Fawkes was watching him, really closely, wondering why his master was moving so quickly.

Finally finding the one book he was searching for Albus smiled in delight. Sitting back in his chair and started to read of the many tales and myths of those of the White Moon Kingdom.

As he finished reading he knew instantly that the emotionless state was only because of her becoming the Messiah of Light; the Queen of the Stars and Universe; Sailor Cosmos.

He sighed; hopefully his dear friend would be able to overcome the wall built around her, just hopefully.

He did not know just how right he was at that very moment.

-x-x-x-x-

Yikes! I never realized how hard it would be to write in Dumbledore's point of view. I honestly didn't. I mean I had to take in consideration, so many things it wasn't funny! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. And just think of this chapter as a filler by the way. (Something that I just had to put out there, so you'll all understand something that will happen later on in the story.) (:


	7. Ch 6: Fallen Angels

_**Lunar's Note:**_ The original song name for this chapter is Fallen Angel, just so everyone knows! I wasn't sure whether or not to reveal all four females in this chapter or not…but you'll soon see if I did or not. Very soon. I'll shut up now.

Also I've updated two of my other stories: Selene Tsukino: A Ninja Life and the Eclipse Angel. Don't you all feel lucky? And I have to say (once more), I've uploaded a new TwilightxSM fanfic, called "Be Strong, Believe".

-x-x-x-

_**Full Summary of Monotonic Allurement of Stars:**_ A lonely goddess has fallen from above, from the mighty monotonic allurement of stars. How does she know the headmaster so well? And why was she covered with blood when she first arrived? Plus, why does she have a baby with her? Strange miracles seem to happen everywhere she goes, whenever trouble happens. The important question is: Who is she? And is she friend or fore?

-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective owners.  
"………" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Monotonic Allurement of Stars**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 6: Fallen Angels  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No one came fourth to the answer of Serenity's call. _I was positive someone was here!_ She thought to herself angrily. How could she be so blind at not noticing a presence entering the room? Not letting her guard down, she looked around the room once more, trying to see if her Cosmos powers would react to something…anything—that wouldn't make her look like a fool if anyone was truly here in the room with her.

"If you do not come out now, you will have to face the consequences!" Serenity shouted in a monotone voice, her eyes flashing dangerously in a darker silver color, a flash of lightening struck a nearby bed. She closed her eyes slightly, knowing she would have to fix the bed sooner or later. As she opened her eyes, four females appeared from the shadows in the corner, as if not wanting to face the consequences. _How could I not detect three of those terrains?_ Serenity thought to herself, as she had only detected one presence not four.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked, her curiosity getting the better of her, even though she knew that it shouldn't. Suddenly something snapped inside of her as she allowed her powers to pass by over the four ter—wait a second…something wasn't right.

"Wait a second—you're…you're not terrains!" Serenity's eyes widened only a little, but you could clearly see the shock look in her eyes.

"What fun would that be?" One of the females retorted.

"Now, Kyuu be nice! Remember we were clearly terrains once before." Clearly this female was the leader, as the female who retorted had shut up pretty quickly.

"I asked you all question, _who are you_?" Serenity's voice held venom in it by now. She did not like it when her questions were ignored, especially from a bunch of teenage hormonal girls, the hell if they weren't terrains. No one, absolutely no one dares to ignore the lady herself.

"We are the ones that will protect you now." A female on the side, softly said.

"I do not need any protection! I don't even know what you are talking about." Serenity shouted, her eyes burning with rage with her powers reacting towards her anger. The powers of Uranus were raging with fury, the winds, they were vicious acting uncontrollably. Slamming the windows open while breaking the glass in the process.

"Let me reintroduce ourselves, your highness." The leader of the group said calmly as if to trying to calm down Serenity. Serenity tensed at the term, the wind slowing down as she did. Were these people pulling a joke on her; some sick twisted joke?

Gesturing towards a "5-4 female, with yellow eyes and red hair that was curly; that went down towards the mid-back section of the female. The leader introduced her, "This here is Chiyu Chu. She is known as Yu around Hogwarts though, she's a Hufflepuff." The leader said, Chiyu bowed slightly and smiled at Serenity, as she said softly, "Pleasure, my highness."

Turning towards a "5-2 female, with red eyes and gray hair that was layered and shoulder-length, the leader introduced her. "This here is Hoishi Musouka. Known as Shi to mostly everyone, she's a Gryffindor." Hoishi slightly smiled and just nodded towards Serenity. "Nice to meet you, my lady," Hoishi said.

Before the leader could even speak, the other unknown female introduced herself. "I'm Hikyuu Ichi. Known as Kyuu to everyone, I am a Slytherin." Hikyuu said in a firm voice. Hikyuu had blue eyes and green hair that was wavy; that was shoulder-length. "Nice to meet you," Hikyuu said in a rough tone of voice.

The leader glared at Hikyuu. "I am sorry for Kyuu's rudeness. She is not use to taking orders from anyone but myself." Serenity only glared at all of them. "Oh! Pardon my manners, I am Taira Chuuten. I'm usually called Ira by everyone else though. I am too in the house of Hufflepuff." Taira bowed down, "I am truly honored to meet you, your highness." Taira said. Taira had one green and one gray eye with brown hair that went just a bit above her butt. Her bangs were curly, but the rest of her hair was straight with occasionally braids in them. Ribbons wrapped around those braids.

"I would say that it was a pleasure to meet you all, but than I would be lying," Serenity kept glaring while she said this. "I do not take ignoring my questions lightly," At seeing their confused looks, Serenity kept talking, "—how do you think you are going to even protect me: when you do not even know anything about me." Serenity roughly said.

"If you don't need your protection than that's fine! Just don't expect us to help you next time you need it!" Hikyuu shouted, turning around to leave.

"Hikyuu Ichi! That is enough! That is not the way to talk to Sailor C—" Before she could even finish her sentence, she was met with a flame arrow in her face. The one responsible for said arrow was currently glaring at her with such venom in her eyes, that Taira had to look away.

"How the hell, do you even know that?!" Serenity shouted, the flames of the arrow acting wildly everywhere.

The other females in the room, looked ready to burst with anger, as Serenity held their leader in a frightening attack stance. Taira waved her hands to signal them to calm down. Taira smirked, "Simple. We are the Celestial Senshi." Serenity lowered her arrow slightly but did not move from where she was.

Serenity closed her eyes slightly to see if she could the auras, that only true sailor senshi have. Opening her eyes once more, Serenity could tell that these four were telling the truth, indefinitely. How she could tell? Simple, the aura, that she had looked for, was a vibrantly large white aura. It mixed with the color of the senshi's power; Taira's was white mixed with brown and gray; Hikyuu's was white mixed with blood red and black; Chiyuu's was white mixed with dark blue and sky blue and lastly Hoishi's was white mixed with light green and dark yellow.

Serenity slightly growled, as she released her powers of the Cosmos around her, allowing her to stop seeing their auras. They were right, they _were_ senshi.

-x-x-x-x-

See? I took a risk! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget review! (I was saddened that I only received one review for last chapter.) But I know you all have faith in me and I'll still keep writing even if I have no reviews! (…Only at a slower pace… Joking. xD)


	8. Ch 7: Already Gone

_**Lunar's Note:**_ So I decided to make you all not suffer anymore by updating. School's been hectic for me, with my honor classes and one AP classes with two electives…so yeah, you can blame that for me not updating for too long. This chapter is really interesting and it's also the beginning part of the turning point for the story. So I bid you all a due while you go read this chapter.

-x-x-x-

_**Full Summary of Monotonic Allurement of Stars:**_ A lonely goddess has fallen from above, from the mighty monotonic allurement of stars. How does she know the headmaster so well? And why was she covered with blood when she first arrived? Plus, why does she have a baby with her? Strange miracles seem to happen everywhere she goes, whenever trouble happens. The important question is: Who is she? And is she friend or foe?

-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective owners.  
"………" Talking_  
(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Monotonic Allurement of Stars**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 7: Already Gone  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're right, you are sailor senshi. But, I do not want—nor do I need any protection." Serenity growled out. She did not like the idea of having protectors again; she did not want them to put their lives at risk just for her. Not anymore! She lost her senshi because of that very reason and she'd be damned if she allowed anyone else to take their spots.

"You hear that Ira? She doesn't need anyone to protect her. So can we just now? Only Kami-sama knows that I don't want to be here!" Hikyuu all by growled out, her hands were forming fists that looked tightly clutched together.

Serenity bit back on saying anything, for right now she would carefully watch their actions. She turned around, her stained-white dressed, flowed slightly on the floor as she turned.

"Are you sure that you're a sailor senshi?" Serenity asked out, arriving at her bed, sitting down on the comforter, being careful of the sleeping Hotaru; her dazed silver eyes gazing upon the four females, one whom looked murderous.

"You seem more impatient than most sailor senshi that I know. Of course, I can understand your problem, you yourself only taking orders from one person. Not wanting to take orders from another senshi. I too knew of senshi like that. They became my protectors. And where did that leave them?" Serenity's voice lingered into the minds of the four females, none replying, too interested in her speech.

"Dead; not coming back alive again, never again, are you sure you really want to take that risk? Are you sure you can handle being a protector of the Lady of the Stars, herself? Are you really sure that you can handle that sort of pressure? My enemies…my enemies, they will automatically assume you are strong because you are my protectors. They will automatically hunt down your families if you even give them a chance to. Kill your families and friends one by one, until you are alone,

"Can you truly take that risk? Can you face the consequences? Are you up for the challenge; because, I'd be damned if one of my enemies killed you just because you couldn't protect your own damn self. I won't be able to handle it! I just won't! It is your choices not mine, whether or not you shall be my protectors. I don't give a damn if you are a protector of mine or not. I don't. I already had those slots filled. So the real question is, are you ready?" Serenity asked her voice lingered with much sorrow as she talked about her long gone senshi who had passed, by protecting her.

Their starseeds safely remained the Cosmos Cauldron, she could call fourth their starseeds anytime she wanted to, but never, could she bring her senshi back alive…at least, that was what she thought.

Before anyone could answer her question, a long bang was heard at the door. Madame Pomphey was glaring at the occupants that stood. "For Merlin's sake, locking the door despicable; you four get out of here! I told you all, even the Headmaster told you all, that no student is allowed here unless injured! Now get; MOVE IT!" Madame Pomphey yelled at the four senshi, who quickly got out of there. But before they left, Serenity silently said, "I will be waiting for your answer, the day I get out of here. That will be a night of a full moon. The night, I fully recover."

"Now, now Pomphey dear, don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Albus voice trailed in the hospital wing as he looked upon the four young females leaving the hospital wing, all taking in hush tones.

"Harsh? Albus! I do not tell you how to run your school so do not tell me how to run my wing!" Pomphey yelled out.

Serenity sighed, looking down at Hotaru who was starting to make a fuss from all of Pomphey's yelling. Her powers are starting to show again…, Serenity thought as she watched a purple glow emit on the baby's forehead. She wasn't even supposed to wake up right now! Serenity thought shocked. But she did not show it at all on her face, all she did was say, "Touchy, isn't she, my firefly?" Serenity asked, picking up Hotaru and gently rocking her back and fourth to see if it would cease the fussiness.

Hotaru stopped fussing for a bit and giggled in response as if she knew what Serenity said.

Serenity turned Hotaru around, so her little back could rest on her chest and allow her to watch the amusement of the fighting duo, although it seemed to Serenity, it was mostly Pomphey who was doing all the fighting.

"It seems, Albus, you have lost your mighty touch." Serenity said, her eyes shining with amusement, but her voice sounded gentle with not one ounce of emotion in them.

"Ah, but what is there to lose?" Albus asked, as if joining in on his little teasing with Serenity. Serenity slightly chuckled to herself that if one was close to her, they wouldn't even heard it.

"You are always too wise for your age, Albus and I must admire that. There has not been anyone wiser than you that I know of besides Setsuna," Serenity commented softly, her eyes pondering over Hotaru's sleeping body.

"You too, shall be wise my dear young one, wiser than all children your age. The death, they will follow you. The damn, shall listen to you. The souls of those reborn, shall guide you along your rocky path. The rocky path that I speak of is the path that you shall walk to assume your role as Mistress Death. You shall not be part of Hell, no. You shall be part of Saturn's royal Goddesses of Death, as you should have been. Silence may take over your soul; death may be part of your life; darkness may always chase you down but the light will always guide you to your journey," Serenity stated, closing her eyes as she leaned back slightly as if to fall asleep.

The Headmaster, thinking that Serenity had gone to sleep, had taken a few steps back to leave the Hospital Wing until a voice called him, "Do not leave Albus. Please, we must talk about the letters that you sent out." Serenity commented softly, her voice held no emotion but you would think there was sadness and anger in her tone.

-x-x-x-x-

Eh? So what do you all think? During my long period break of not updating, I went through this chapter so many times, revised a whole lot of parts just to get this. Just please do tell me what you all think. Was it worth the wait? Was it? You tell me. (:


End file.
